Gas turbine engine internal fuel manifolds are located inside the engine case adjacent the engine combustor, and thus reside in an extremely hot environment. Typically, an internal fuel manifold is configured as a manifold ring having a fuel inlet tube attached thereto. The attachment between the fuel inlet and the annular manifold ring may be made by any number of ways, including welding, brazing and the like. However, the high temperature and high vibrations to which the fuel manifold is exposed within the gas turbine engine can cause weakening and/or cracking in the joint formed between the fuel manifold ring and its fuel inlet.